


Calming the Storm (2009)

by JennyB



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: 30kisses, Companionable Snark, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-04
Updated: 2009-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo and Hakkai both hate the rain, but a late-night discussion over hot toddies brings about some new possibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calming the Storm (2009)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community 30kisses, prompt#24 - 'good night'

The rain was coming down in droves. It pounded relentlessly on the tin roof of the inn, even drowning out the rustling of the leaves as the wind tore through the trees. For the unfortunate few who happened to still be out and about, their footsteps were muffled by the soaked ground, their usual crisp tap now a sort of soggy squelching that was quickly lost to the downpour. Lightning split the sky, and as it lit up the small, nondescript room, Hakkai turned his head to look at the clock. _Three oh eight._ With a sigh that was more felt than audible, he threw back the covers and sat up, swinging his body around to put his feet on the floor. He sat that way for a few moments, his torso bent forward a little, his fingers threaded through the longish hair at his temples. Finally, he stood, sliding his feet into his slippers before padding out to the kitchen.

In the darkness, he could see that the other three doors in their suite were still closed, and as a small smile briefly turned the corners of his mouth up, he flicked on the range light, the weak bulb giving him enough light to work by. It wasn't that he needed it, really - he could see just fine in the dark - but that scant bit of light was somewhat warm and comforting amid the dreary gloom that the rain created. Standing at the sink, he exhaled heavily while he waited for the kettle to fill, and after setting it on the hotplate, he pulled down the tea pot and added some tea leaves - a nice chamomile blend this time. He stared unseeingly into the darkness for a bit while he waited, catching the kettle just before it whistled. After adding the water to the teapot and letting the leaves steep, he retrieved a brandy bottle from his belongings, and the honey jar, and set them on the counter as he pulled down a mug. There was a moment's pause as his expression turned contemplative, and then on a hunch, he pulled down a second. Silently, he poured a healthy amount of alcohol into each vessel followed by a tablespoon of honey, and then he added the tea. Carrying both over to the cheap, generic dinette table, he sat down and took a sip from his, a small smile curving around the rim of the cup when he heard a door open.

Sanzo stepped into the light, dressed in his jeans and his leather top. After casting a brief glance toward the brunet, he retrieved his cigarettes and an ashtray and lit up, his eyes silently challenging the healer to make some smart remark about his smoking in the common room. When Hakkai remained quiet, he rolled his eyes and snorted. "Ch."

Eventually, Hakkai gave him a soft look. "Can't sleep?" he asked kindly.

"What gave it away?" the blond drawled snarkily in return, trying to ignore the stab of guilt he felt when he saw the brief flicker of hurt in the other's eyes. "It's fucking raining," he added, as if that would explain away everything - including his bad behaviour. Still, he took the chair opposite the dark-haired male, feeling some odd sense of obligation to do so.

"Mm, it has been since just before midnight," Hakkai said quietly as he pushed the other mug across the table to his friend.

The priest looked curiously at Hakkai, and then down at the steaming liquid. "What is it?" he asked after a moment, more than a little taken aback by the brunet's ability to anticipate events.

"It's a hot toddy - tea, brandy and honey. It's supposed to relax you a little so that you might be able to get some sleep - though in my case, it's more psychosomatic, I think. But not only that, it tastes good, too."

Again, Sanzo snorted. "I don't want it," he replied sullenly.

Hakkai managed to paste a small smile on his face as he nodded. He was admittedly a bit disappointed, but not really surprised, by the other's stalwart refusal and churlish attitude. "Well, it's there for if you change your mind." He took another sip of his own drink, and then set his mug down, wordlessly watching as Sanzo chain smoked his way through several cigarettes. Eventually, the blond slowed down some, and whenever the air currents in the room would shift just so, he'd see the monk glance down at the hot drink as he'd catch the aroma of the alcohol and the honey. He finished his own beverage, and licking his lower lip, he said, "I think I might have another. And since I don't want it to go to waste, I guess I'll just drink yours."

"Like hell," the priest replied tartly as he pulled the mug to him. "If you want another one, you can damned well make it, because this one's mine." He took a sip, and added, "And if you're making one, you might as well make two." With that, he drained the cup, his eyes fixed on Hakkai's the whole time, as if silently daring him to contradict him.

Hakkai blinked in surprise, and then chuckled. "Fair enough." Getting to his feet, he picked up the empty mugs and carried them around to the kitchen side of the small counter. The tea in the teapot was still steaming, and after adding the brandy and honey, he topped them up with the hot liquid and carried them back to the table. They drank in relative silence, occasionally falling to random bits of small talk on topics ranging from the townsfolk to the quality of the inns they stayed at to the monk's dislike of the fabric softener Hakkai had been using in the laundry as of late. 

"It's not that I don't find the vanilla soothing," Sanzo said as he finished off his fourth hot toddy, and then pushed his mug across the table for Hakkai to refill it. "But the smell of it is too strong for my tastes, and I'm getting tired of hearing Goku whine about how it makes him think of cake, which makes him hungry." He snorted a little, lighting up another cigarette as Hakkai took his mug. "Not that the saru needs another reason to bitch about his endless appetite," he added dryly.

Hakkai smiled softly as he set another kettle of water on to boil. "Ah, I'm sorry, Sanzo. I thought it might be a nice change as we moved out of summer toward fall. But you're right; it is rather intense. Perhaps I'll get a different kind, too, and dilute it down some until it's gone." Chuckling softly as he prepared the drinks, he asked, "Is that the only complaint you have about the laundry? Or, while we're on the subject, about anything else related to your happiness, comfort and well-being?" 

The blond gave him a scathing look as he exhaled a lungful of smoke. "Don't start," he replied tartly. "The last thing I want to deal with right now is a wiseass." 

The healer snickered to himself while the tea steeped. "My apologies, Sanzo," he said, his voice anything but contrite. "I didn't realize that was such a sensitive subject for you."

"Shut up, Hakkai."

Chuckling again, the brunet poured the tea and carried the mugs back over to the table and sat down. Giving the blond a gentle smile, he picked his up and took a sip, obviously deriving some amusement from the priest's irritation. Nevertheless, he remained quiet while they drank, leaving it to Sanzo to restart the conversation.

Several minutes passed in silence, and it wasn't until the monk was halfway through his cup that he spoke again. "Hakkai?" The voice was hesitant, as though uncertain. "Have you - never mind."

An elegant brow arched in curiosity. "What is it, Sanzo? I like to think that you feel comfortable enough to ask me what's on your mind."

Sanzo dropped his gaze to the table top, the awkwardness seeming to roll off of him despite the way he hid his expression. "It's stupid." He could feel that Hakkai was still watching him. And waiting. And at that moment, he was cursing himself for having let the alcohol he'd consumed lead him into this position. "I was just wondering if you've always hated the rain."

Both brows disappeared beneath the wild fringe of bangs as Sanzo posed his question. Of all the things the fair-haired male could have asked, that one was certainly unexpected. In all the time he'd known the priest, they'd never really talked much about the rain, save for how much they both loathed it. Each knew the other's reasons for it, but beyond for the silent understandings that passed between them, it had never really been discussed at any length. "Oh..."

"I told you it was stupid," Sanzo muttered. "And it's none of my damned business anyway."

"No, no!" Hakkai said quickly, silently hoping that he sounded reassuring. "It's not a stupid question. You just surprised me with it, that's all." He took a long drink of his hot toddy, using the time to formulate his answer. As he set the mug back down, he slowly ran his tongue along his upper lip, his eyes growing distant as he fell into his memories. "No, Sanzo. I can't say that I have. In fact, one of my earliest memories of Kanan is getting caught in an unexpected summer storm with her, and then kissing her in the rain." He smiled a bit. "We were both soaked through, but the rain was warm, and at the time, it felt like we were the only two people in the world. It was...nice, actually." His gaze shifted to Sanzo, and he gave him a soft look. "What about you?"

The priest shook his head. "Nah. I've never really liked the rain. When I was a kid, it just meant I was stuck inside with all the asshole monks."

"Ah, I see. That's too bad, I think. For as much as it seems to drown our souls now, sometimes it truly can cleanse the spirit." Hakkai's smile was sad, almost wistful as he finished his drink and pushed his mug away, folding his arms loosely on the tabletop a moment later. "Sometimes, I want to like it again."

Violet eyes widened a little in surprise. "Shit, Hakkai, given everything you've been through, do you really think that's possible? Can you really see yourself getting to that point?"

That gentle smile became even sadder. "No, I can't. But then again, I won't say that it couldn't happen, either." He dropped his gaze to the tabletop as he chuckled softly at some private joke. "For example, if I find the right person to help me."

Sanzo's head snapped up when he heard that, and he inhaled sharply as a wave of panic rippled through him. "So, you're looking? I guess it's good that you're moving on, finally." And damn if it didn't take a lot out of him to say that without choking on the words.

"Oh, no. I really don't think I need to." He laughed a little and got to his feet, collecting the cups to rinse them out and set them in the sink. Glancing toward the blond, he gave him a demure look and added, "Maybe this time, I'm going to wait for them to come to me."

Sanzo's brow furrowed a little, and he looked curiously at the brunet. "What -"

"Oh look, Sanzo," Hakkai interjected, effectively aborting the other's question. "It looks as though the rain has stopped. We should be able to get some sleep after all tonight." He watched out the window for a few moments, noticing that the moon was trying to peek through a hole in the clouds, scattering feeble, silvery light across the soaked earth. Turning around to face the other, a cryptic smile slowly slid into place. "Perhaps tomorrow, there will be an opportunity to go for a walk under grey skies." He moved away from the window and headed toward his room, pausing when he reached the table. "You could join me if you'd like. It's not quite the rain, but it's a start." He chuckled a little when he saw the confusion flit across the other's face, and by the time he'd reached his door, it had morphed into a curiously arched brow. "Good night, Sanzo. Pleasant dreams."


End file.
